Two Worlds One Family
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: A story based some what on the Disney movie but set in modern times.


What if the story of Tarzan actually happened and in our time?

The legend of a boy raised by apes is known but could there be any truth to it?

Our story begins in England in 2001, with the Williams family packing to go on a trip to Africa with there one year old son Michael Joseph. Joseph, the father is a freelance photographer for National Geographic and was contracted to take photos of the eastern lowland gorillas. Joanna who was originally from Canada and was a school teacher in London decided to accompany her husband, the also brought along their one year old son.

They had to take a small plane from the closet airport to their final destination, unfortunately the plane crashed and the pilot was killed in the crash. The only survivors were Joseph, Joanna and Michael. Joseph used parts of the plane to construct a tree house in the closest tree to them. Fortnightly they also had some solar powered chargers for their laptop, camcorder and digital camera. The only electronic devices that was distorted in the crash were the radio in the plane and the satellite phone, thus any chance of communication with the outside world until someone came to rescue them.

They spent 3 months in the tree house until one day when Joseph was filming the gorillas from a distance. He caught on tape a cheetah attacking a small gorilla baby. When he came back in to check on his wife who was putting there son to bed, he didn't notice that the cheetah had climbed there tree. Meanwhile two of the gorillas had followed it up into the tree house, they managed to scar him off before he attacked the baby, but uniformity Joseph and Joanna lost there lives. One of the gorillas picked up the crying baby boy and cuddled him just like he was her own. She named him Tarzan, which in gorilla speak means white child.

As the years passed Tarzan grew up to become an interesting combination of a man and a gorilla. He learned to walk on his knuckles and he also learned to swing from the trees as it was faster for him to do that when the troop was on the move. He could sometimes be caught from a distance and was referred to by the locals as the "white ape", because he was mostly a lightish brown color with long blond hair, he also wore a loin cloth that was fashioned out of an antelope hide to protect his private areas as he didn't have hair on his body like the rest of the gorillas. The rest of the troop looked after him just as he was one of their own. On cold knights Kala the lead female gorilla would cuddle up with him to keep him warm.

They lived in peace until one day when Tarzan was 13 years old; another family had come to the area to see some gorillas from a distance. Their bush guide had brought them there to try and show them the "white ape". Late that night as Mark another 13 year old boy sat in his tent reading a book and listening to his iPod when something odd happened, something that looked like a man but moved like an ape crawled into his tent. Mark looked up from his book, took off his earphones and tried to scream but he was too scared for anything to come out. Tarzan sat there looking at him, not knowing what to think. Then Mark started talking to himself and he just said "OK Mark get a grip here you have the "white ape" sitting in front of you". Then he turned to him and said "I'm Mark", he also pointed at himself. Tarzan looked at what he was doing and somehow understood what the boy meant was that his name was Mark so he pointed to himself and said something that sounded like "Tarzan" as he pointed at himself too. Tarzan then indicated to Mark to follow him. When mark came out of his tent he saw a bunch of jeeps with no lights on leaving the valley where the gorillas lived. He didn't realize what had happened but he knew that his parents need to know. He ran to their tent, Tarzan flowed him walking on his knuckles just like a gorilla. Mark woke his parents up who were fairly heavy sleepers. His mom rolled over and just said "go back to bed Mark will talk about it in the morning." Mark just said "no mum you have to get up now". Both of them got up. They left the tent and saw by the light over there flashlights a young teenage boy who looked to be extremely scared. Mark told them about everything that had happened, they decided to wait tell the morning to see what had happened. Tarzan followed Mark back to his tent. Marks mum whose name was Julia took a spare blanket that they had and put it out on the ground of the tent for Tarzan to sleep on. He (Tarzan) lay down on it, warped himself up in it and curled up into a ball, and fell into a restless sleep. Mark on the other hand sat there watching this strange boy, wondering who was he and how did he get here and why did he look familiar.

The next morning they walked down the hill into the valley below, what they saw was horrifying. They saw a couple of dead gorillas who Tarzan tried to wake up but couldn't, they saw that one of the dead gorillas was the silverback. When Tarzan saw him lying there he went over to him and let out a really loud howl, suddenly there was an answer to it that seamed to come from all around them.


End file.
